thelastunicornfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unicorn Secrets Are Numerous Actually, Here Are Old Day Facts
India is the original place of where unicorn ideas started as people lived, and the rhinos of Inida aren't only thing that tricked early people they also had their story of Risharinga he was a one horned human baby, but the Triceratop is similar enough to the Rhino to be considered the first unicorn, this word unicorn comes from the latin word unicornis. Plus today's rhino isn't the only kind there was the wooly rhino during the Ice Age periods. But later the other animal that was able to trick people by appearance was the narwhal, people didn't know it was the narwhal tusks they kept picking up. But these two aren't the only existing animals related to the oldest unicorn opinions and imaginations of lots of churches, castles, people like writers, scientists themselves, doctors, plus that even in Europe this beautiful female lady Amalthea isn't the only unicorn type. Unicorns are actually numerous if you put Asia's old day with Erope's medieval days. I'll tell you some of the animals the Unicorns' funny ancient history information includes by surprise, because the history explains the shapes and sizes but fiction explains the magic. What really happened was the Hebrew beliefs weren't understood by the Greek yet, so unicorn imagination spread wider. Antelope for sure, gazelle oryx and the ibex antelope conufsed Europeans who didn't yet knkow Africa Rhino who are in Asia and Africa and by surprise do have one horn but not the horn we imagined unicorns having Deer people once in a while thought of a deer having a sing horn between its ears but not on the sides Elephant this animal is related to how some early people thought of unicorn feet looking Cattle, the bull, and the ox sometimes the shape of their horns other times their head or their tail Narwhals their long ivory tooth in noah's story the unicorn transform repeatedly horned horse and narwhal Ram this one was in Daniel's dream of Persia and Greece fighting it fights the unicorn, or a unicorn wears its horn. and then with Asia's imagination there are the three unicorn types called Ki-lin Kirin and Karkadann. The Ki-Lin it can be any funny shape King Fu Hsi was one to think of a Ki-lin deer body ox tail horse hooves but hahaha a wolf head Fu Hsi was the emperor who was given China's writing, or a Ki-Lin unicorn can also be something like a polkadotted unicorn it's thought to maybe foretell when there'll be a new hero soon. The Karkadann is a war kind of Unicorn of Persia and Arabia its horn often looks like dark metal bumpy like machines, but it's also said in books of old unicorns that the Karkadann can can change its form so it's one with a little bit in common with the European unicorn called the Horn Changer which is a unicorn that the horn's shape can change on. But like Europe's Dark Wing and the Dark Rider unicorns it's very likely to fight. Kirin it's Japan's unicorn type to see who's guilty of crime, it can have faces of something like a lion but it looks at the criminal angrily, but the Kirin can also have a dog's head and a deer antler, a deer's head with a horse's mane, Antelope face and a lion's tail, many other funny appearance. One thing the Gaelic and the Slavic ( Russian) unicorn have in common is how often their herds are on cold grounds Straignthorn unicorns are quite popular in stories, Ruvas unicons are a classic type too. The rainbow unicorn and the Magicorn are both thought to be a heavenly unicorn type the El Alicornio is Spain's unicorn types whose horn is curly like some of China's oldest unicorns Feathered Unicorns would be perfect if you wished to write of a unicorn who gardens were good camouflages for. Jewel Unicorns are imagined to eat jewels as their food Ember Unicorns are good if you wished to write of a unicorn who likes heat their hair's firey they're thought to live in desert or volcanoes or close to these sorts of hot areas. Bright Pegasi who in a single word are also called Pegacorn or Unicus can fly like Pegasus himself can but they have very bright horns, but their cousin called the Beauty Unicorn is thought to be way too bright to look at its whole body shines so much like stars. I think if anyone tried to draw a powdertipped unicors its horn probably always spread dust but still shines. Archaic and Central European unicorns both have a goat's beard but central Europe's is the short pony sized one Northern Europe's unicorn might battle with a lion, but they're also on coat-of-arms designs together Alps and Carpathian Unicorn is very much like a goat and more robust than Central Europe's Asia's Unicorns You Need To Know The Chinese Lanuage to know their appearances by clue here are the names I've read from fiction and folktales of China the unicorns of Asia's are funnier than Europe's. Liu-mu Poh Hiai-chi Kio-toan Pi Sie Kutiao